Areuhat
Involved in Quests *Beast from the East Notes *Can be transformed into Odzmanouk in battle by players that complete the Areuhat quest “Beast from the East” and subsequently trade to a Scouted Areuhat a Shell Bug. Areuhat will say, "Hmph. Perhaps I should just burn the eyes of these infidels with my true form." right before transforming. Uses sword Weapon Skills such as Burning Blade, Red Lotus Blade, and Seraph Blade while fighting in elvaan form. *After completing the quest Beast from the East, Areuhat will accept Shell Bugs from the player when she is at her city post. It appears that this gains influence with her as far as which nation she is currently allied with. Judging by the dialogue, it appears that trading her Shell bugs may influence her more than Medicines. *Can Transform multiple times in the same battle if the above required conditions are met. Maruna-Kurina's Notes Many have seen this fair young Elvaan maid walking undeterred amongst the now hostile-wostile grounds of Grauberg. All who gaze upon her tell of her godlike aura and stunning beauty. Word has it that she is of frail constitution, and grants her favor on those gracious enough to spare her medicines. I myself went and bestowed such gifts upon her, and can attest to the truth of itaru. She is also known to dote upon those who take up the defense of her Grauberg. Some of her more fanatic-watic fans are said to be providing her with an enormous quantity of a certain item... When her loyalties are won, the men speak of a giant wyrm which takes to the battlefield! Such heated talk--no doubt itaru would be wise to mind the heroism gauge should you want to catch a glimpse for yourself. How to Influence Trade her medicines. If you have completed the quest Beast from the East, she will accept shell bugs for trade and these will also influence her. It's also possible that these have more influential value than medicines. "Is this...a shell bug!? For me!? It would seem these lands may still hold some allure yet. Very well, I accept your offering. You truly are a righteous soul, (Player's name). That you are willing to continue to show such devoutness even now, when not called for... It moves me, deeply. You have earned my respect, and my hand. And you shall have them both! Quotes *''"I'm just a little tired, is all. I do not require your concern."'' *After trading her a healing-type medicine (Potion, Hi-Potion, X-Potion +1, Elixir, etc.), Areuhat will say, "And what is this? "medicine," you say? Hmph, most novel. The inventiveness of your kind will never cease to amaze me." When Allied "So this is one of these "cities" I've heard so much of, is it? Hmph. Seems to be nothing more than a mass of people crowded into a noisy, confined space." *When allied with the Kingdom of San d'Oria, Areuhat can be found at (J-8) of Southern San d'Oria (S). *When allied with the Republic of Bastok, Areuhat can be found at (G-8) of Bastok Markets (S). *When allied with the Federal Forces of Windurst, Areuhat can be found at (G-8) of Windurst Waters (S), standing on the archway of the Optistery. | historicalbackground = |}} Category:Campaign BattlesCategory:Battle NPCs